This invention relates to cleats generally used on sailing craft for holding ropes such as a sail sheet and more particularly it relates to cam cleats which have pivotable eccentric cams between which the rope is placed and which is secured by its own tension.
In conventional cleats, the rope is jammed between the eccentric pivotable members with the greater the tension exerted on the rope, the greater the force exerted by the cam cleats on the rope. The cam cleats are usually both serrated so as to prevent the slippage of the rope through the cleats in the direction of tension. In order to release such a sheet, the operator must pull the rope further through the cleats in the direction opposite the tension to relieve some of the force being exerted by the eccentric cams on the rope, and then lift the rope out of the cleats in a direction normal to the rope tension. Under certain sailing conditions, when there is great line tension on the rope, it is very difficult for a crewman to pull the rope against such line tension and jerk it up and out of the cam cleat, especially if the crewman is not positioned directly behind the cam cleat where he can use his weight to pull and jerk the rope.
It is desirable, especially when sailing in competition, to be able to release a sail sheet from a cam cleat from any position, and to do it quickly and with a minimum amount of jerk.
Consequently, it is the object of this invention to provide a self-releasing cam cleat which does not require a heavy pulling on the rope against the line tension in order to release it.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cam cleat which may be released from any position.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cam cleat which does not require additional release mechanisms such as levers or very intricate shapes but rather, is made up of a pair of cams generally attached to a base plate.